The Hangover Nobody Style
by pikachu203
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, the Pacifier. The organization decides to throw a crazy drunken party without Xemnas's consent and the next day no one understands what's going on the next morning. In the meantime, the Doctor is trying to stop the end of the universe, but his TARDIS is missing thanks to a certain pink haired orginization member and no one will help him.


**Hangover Nobody Style!**

**Xemnas 2 X Random Chick! You'll see what that means later…**

**I own nothing!**

Roxas was pleased that the predicament with the Nobody babies was over, and Larxene definitely was. She had collapsed on the couch after the babies were turned back to normal. Several of them were staring at Xemnas, who they had begun to believe was schizophrenic as he appeared to be arguing with a voice in his head. Axel had locked himself in his bedroom until the whole Xion thing wore off. Luxord then decided it was a good idea to throw a party. Luxord gathered the other members around while Xemnas was yelling at himself about star fruit and lucky charms or something involving both of them, "Let's throw a party."

"Are you crazy," Xigbar laughed, "As if! The superior won't allow it."

Luxord replied softly, "What if the superior was incapacitated?"

"How in the world would that happen," Roxas asked, still tired from their previous endeavor.

Luxord whistled and Demyx hit Xemnas over the back of the head with a frying pan, really hard. Luxord smiled, "Luck of the draw."

Loud music came out of nowhere and just as Luxord opened his mouth, Larxene smacked him across the face, "Keep it to a low rumble or you'll all find snakes in your bed tomorrow."

With that she returned to her room. Luxord managed to drink a glass of rum from the time she smacked him to the time he finished talking, "Oh but it isn't a party without girls," he turned to Xion, "What about you?"

Xion took a step back, "Uh, no thanks."

"Oh that's right, you're already with Axel…"

Xion looked up curiously, "Axel?!"

Roxas pulled her away, "What do you say we get some ice cream and pretend we were never here?"

Xion nodded, and the two of them left. Then the music turned up insanely loud causing Larxene to go and sleep in Xemnas' bed because he had so many pillows and she pulled all of them over her head. Axel would've investigated, but he was too scared to leave his room. Xaldin screamed into the microphone, "Are you ready to ROCK castle that never was?!"

The crowd of drunken Nobodies cheered rowdily.

The next morning people woke up in random places around the castle and Axel found a penguin in his bathtub. Luxord was found in Demyx's pool in his underwear with a banana painted on his cheek. Marluxia woke up in the past somehow, and a kid who looked like Roxas was poking his chest. Xigbar found himself in Destiny Islands hanging from a palm tree with Sora and Riku staring at him. His eyes were bloodshot. Sora asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Billy Mays," Xigbar replied, cross-eyed.

Sora asked, "What?"

"OXI CLEAN! 19.95," screamed Xigbar.

Sora looked at Riku curiously, "Huh?"

"Burgers burgers! Free Lava mitt with order," Xigbar exclaimed, "usually this would cost nearly 60 dollars! But now you can get one for only three easy payments of 19.99!"

Sora glanced at Riku, "Okay buddy, now is the time to back away slowly…"

Sora and Riku ran and Xigbar chased after them yelling infomercials the whole time.

Back at the castle a mysterious figure( well not really just a chick with her hoodie pulled over her face) entered Xemnas's room. She shook the lump in the blankets that was actually Larxene, "Xemnas. Xemnas?"

Larxene grumbled from underneath the pile of pillows and blankets. "Oh good," replied the girl, "I need you to help me with something-"

She was cut off by two, count 'em, two Xemnases or Xemnai or Xempeople… What's the plural of Xemnas? I just don't know… She looked up curiously, "There's two of them?"

Larxene's head popped up from the blankets, "Oh my God what did you do, Vexen?"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Vexen slurred as he stumbled past the room.

The Xemnas on the right asked, "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am? And Who I am?"

"Hey," the Xemnas on the left replied, "I was going to ask that."

"Shut up it's my turn to ask," the one on the right said.

"Xemnas," asked Larxene, "Why? How?"

"Well," the Xemnas on the left said, "Now I know my name."

"No," the other Xemnas replied, "It's my name!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP," Larxene shrieked, stopping them both, "I will kick your sorry asses if you do not let me sleep. You are BOTH Xemnas, got it?" Both Xemnases or Xemnai or Xempeople nodded, "Now, get out and go bother Axel!"

They ran out of the room and the random chick smiled at Larxene, "Nice."

"Thanks," Larxene replied, stretching, "Who are you?"

"Never mind that," the random chick said, "If you see a guy with great hair in a trench coat, tell him I'm sorry I borrowed his phone booth, the screwdriver is in Paris in 1825," she almost ran out of the door before sticking her head back in, "Oh and Bad Wolf."

She ran off down the hallway screaming, "Xemnas!" and Larxene shook her head and collapsed back down in Xemnas's bed.

(Let's just call them Xemnas 1 and Xemnas 2)

Xemnas 1 knocked on Axel's door, "Axel…Axel…Axel…"

Axel's door opened and Axel fell on his knees, "I'm sorry! I didn't do it! Don't be angry!"

Xemnas 2 asked, "What?"

Luxord ran in, his eyes bloodshot, "Sorry Axel, I need to use the bathroom."

"Why my bathroom," Axel asked as Luxord ran in and locked the door.

Luxord replied, "I have a hangover and all of the other bathrooms are taken!"

Luxord then screamed, "WHY IS THERE A PENGUIN IN HERE?!"

Axel shrugged, "I don't know."

Xemnas 1 asked, "Axel, where am I?"

"The castle that never was," Axel replied, "Wait a second Xemnas why are there two of you!?"

Xemnas 2 shrugged and Xemnas 1 said, "I don't know."

Axel looked confused and Luxord staggered out of the bathroom, "Why?"

The random girl entered, "I found you Xemnas!"

Axel looked at her curiously, "Who are you?"

"The Titanic is falling out of the sky!" she responded and ran off.

Xemnas 1 asked, "Who was-"

"I have no idea…" Axel responded, "Just don't tell Xion where I am."

Saix, Xaldin and Zexion awoke in Tokyo Japan the next morning. They had no idea how they got there or where they were. Saix left the building and tried to talk to someone, "Excuse me-"

She responded with something he couldn't understand.

Back at the castle, Luxord and Demyx tried to clean the place up. Luxord found pizza in places you wouldn't believe. There was one hanging from the celling by the cheese that fell on Demyx's head and he screamed, "Ah! Boogie man," and ran into the glass, falling unconscious.

Luxord sighed. It took him five hours to clean up the mess and afterwards he went to go pour himself a bowl of cereal and a half eaten slice of pizza fell out of it. He sighed. Xemnas 1 and Xemnas 2 came into the gray room afterwards and said simultaneously, "Wow. Nice place."

Xion and Roxas returned with two Popsicle sticks, "Wow, Luxord cleans up good. Hi Xem- Oh my God what happened?"

Both Xemnases or Xemnai or Xempeople or whatever! Shrugged, "I don't know."

Saix and Xaldin walked in, "You will not believe what I've been through today…"

Demyx woke up, "You have no idea…"

The random chick ran in, "Now which one of you is the real one? Only one way to find out…"

She kissed Xemnas 1 full on the lips and he jumped back, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?!"

She then shook her head and kissed Xemnas 2, who kissed her back and the two of them made their way over to the couch. Roxas looked at them curiously, "Who was that?"

"No idea," replied Xion.

"By the way," Luxord said, "you do know that you and Axel slept together the other night right?"

"WHAT!?"

Axel had just walked into the room, thinking he was safe, "Hey guys- uh oh…"

Xion stared at him angrily and called her keyblade. Xemnas 1 looked up, "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

Axel ran and Xigbar walked in laughing, "You better start running!"

(Ah, memories of the horrid Briag boss fight on Critical…)

The Doctor arrived next and walked into Xemnas's room and shook Larxene awake, "Excuse me-"

Larxene's hand shot up around his neck, "You have five seconds to tell me your name before I murder you."

"I'm the doctor," he gasped.

Larxene frowned, "Oh. Wait," she let go of his neck and he gasped for breath, "You're the guy with awesome hair in a trench coat, right? I was supposed to tell you that this random chick told me that she's sorry she borrowed your phone booth."

"So that's what happened," the doctor muttered.

Larxene thought and said, "Your screwdriver is in Paris in 1825."

"Oh, really?" he asked, annoyed.

She thought for a little while longer, "Oh, and bad wolf."

"Bad Wolf? Did you," he asked, gulping hard, "really just say bad wolf?"

Larxene yawned, still tired and still annoyed, "Yes, is that so wrong?"

"Yes, that's bad," the Doctor replied, horrified.

"Why," Larxene asked, flicking the lights off.

The Doctor groaned in the dark, "It's very bad."

Larxene pulled out her checklist on why people could wake her up, "Is Roxas dead?"

"Who?"

Larxene crossed that off, "Has Kingdom Hearts been destroyed?"

The Doctor flustered asked, "What does that even mean?!"

Larxene crossed that off, "Did Sora turn everyone into babies again?"

"No," The Doctor replied, confused.

Larxene crossed that off, "Is Sora murdering everyone in the castle?"

"No," he replied, even more confused.

Larxene crossed that off, "The same question, except with Riku, not Sora."

"No," the Doctor replied.

"Did you pee your pants?"

"NO!"

Larxene chucked the checklist out the window and it hit DiZ in the head, "Then what the hell is so important that you had to wake me up?"

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's the end of the Universe!"

Larxene gave him a glazed over stare, "Is that all?"

He let go of her shoulders, freaking out, "What do you mean 'Is that all?' It's the end of the universe how could you not be worried?"

"I'm already nothing," Larxene replied, pulling the pillow back over her face, "What does it matter? Now, Mister-"

"Doctor," the doctor cut her off.

Larxene popped back up, "Whatever! If you don't get out of here now I'll kill you for real this time!"

The doctor fled the room and Larxene passed out.

(Meanwhile)

Xion had Axel cornered and she was in a blind rage, "Why did you sleep with me?"

She kicked him. Hard. In the Nether regions. Axel shrieked(key word shrieked), "I didn't!"

"Oh really," Xion asked, "Then what really happened?"

"Well," Axel began in a high pitched voice, "We all turned into babies-"

"You expect me to believe that," she yelled and kicked him again, where it hurt.

Axel fell over and made a high pitched noise which somewhat resembled, "Mercy…"

Roxas ran in behind him, "I am a witness, nothing happened!"

Xion frowned, "Do you have any proof?"

Roxas nodded and held up a picture he'd taken of the kitchen, full of the baby organization thirteen members, "I was planning on using it as black mail but I think this is a better cause."

Xion broke free of her angry trance, "What? Oh my God. Axel I'm sorry."

"You kick really hard…"

"Did you save him an ice cream," Xion asked.

"No," Roxas shook his head, "I thought he was sick."

"You guys had ice cream without me," Axel whispered.

"Yeah sorry," she pulled her hood over her head, "Can you walk?"

"No…"

The Doctor burst into the Gray Room where Luxord and Siax were drinking from pitchers of water, their eyes blood shot. Xigbar on the other hand, had the mixing cup full of Luxord's rum and was already drunk, singing about how a pirate's life was for him. Zexion was passed out on the couch with his book over his face, and Vexen was examining Xemnas 1(though he really wanted to dissect him.) Xemnas 2 was still making out with the random chick and Xaldin was leaning against the back wall holding a bottle of baby formula and wondering what it was. Laxaeus was still hogging the bathroom in the hall way. The Doctor had nearly every eye in the organization staring at him, "The Universe is going to end!"

Xemnas 1 asked, "So?"

Luxord shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"We're… already… nothing," Saix said in between gulps.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Bum, bum, bum-"

Zexion hit him over the head with his book, shutting him up, and went back to sleep.

Xaldin shrugged, "Personally I am apathetic about the matter."

Everyone except the Doctor and Saix were laughing hysterically. The Doctor was horrified, "What are you people?"

"We aren't people," Vexen replied, "People have hearts."

The Doctor reached out and touched Vexen's wrist, "Dear God, you have no pulse!"

"I told you already, people have hearts," Vexen continued examining Xemnas 1, "We do not."

The Doctor pulled back, "Well then what is wrong with you- you-"

"Nobodies," Xemnas 1 suggested,

"Sure fine, what is wrong with you?":

Xaldin shrugged, "Nothing that I know of."

"How can you not be worried?"

"We can't be worried," Vexen replied calmly, shining a light in Xemnas 1's eyes.

The Doctor was confused. Axel reentered the room with Xion and Roxas supporting him on both sides. Vexen asked, "Now another matter. Who's going to be superior until we can fix these two Xemnases."

Xigbar stood up, "I have known superior the longest so I think it should be me," Sexy and I know it started playing loudly out of nowhere and Xigbar kind of (**how do I put this without raising the rating…?**) lost his coat.

Axel covered Roxas' and Xion's eyes and they both covered his. Saix walked up behind him, one hand pushing him out, the other hand covering his eyes, "Come on let's get you somewhere where you won't embarrass our species more than you already have."

Xemnas 1 shrugged, "I can stay um… superior if you want."

Axel nodded in his general direction and Xaldin shrugged, "I personally think that's better than the alternative. Who agrees?"

Everyone raised their hands, including Xemnas 2 who was somehow still kissing the girl. The Doctor was eying them all in horror, "How did I end up in a place with all of you crazy people?'

(Meanwhile)

Marluxia woke up with Ventus poking him. He jumped up and shouted, "Roxas, where are we?"

"Roxas? Who's Roxas," asked Ven, "I'm Ven."

Marluxia asked, "Wait, what? Where am I?"

"The land of Departure," Ven replied calmly.

"But the superior said that-" Marluxia cut himself off for a moment before saying, "I'm in the past. Young man-"

"Ven."

"Whatever," Marluxia muttered, "Take me to your leader."

Ven frowned, "Uh, okay."

"I've always wanted to say that, "Marluxia replied.

Ven brought him up the stairs near the castle and accidentally stepped on Terra who was sleeping there, "Ow."

Ven knelt down, "Sorry?"

"Who's the chick," asked Terra.

Marluxia looked around and pointed at himself like asking _who me_, before realizing that Terra looked like Xemnas, "Superior? What are you doing here?"

Terra looked around and pointed at himself like asking _who me_, "Ven, who's you're friend?"

"I don't know," Ven replied.

"I am nobody," Marluxia replied, though he was utterly confused.

Aqua walked up behind him, "Hello miss?"

Marluxia groaned outwardly, "I am a boy."

"Oh," Aqua replied calmly, "Terra why are you sleeping here?"

He yawned, "I don't know. People are being confusing…"

Aqua shrugged and sat down next to him. Ven sighed, "Let's go, Nobody, we need to bring you to our leader."

"Okay I'm confused," Aqua said, "Is there a game I missed or something?"

"Never mind," Ven shook his head, "Let's go, Nobody."

Marluxia nodded and followed him, "Bye Superior. Bye Superior's girl friend."

"Girl friend?!"

Ven knocked on Master Eraqus' door, "Master…Master…Master…"

Master Eraqus opened it, "Yes Ven? Oh did my date from e-harmony finally show up?"

Ven gave him a confused glance. Marluxia crossed his arms and shouted, "I am a dude!"

"Oh," Master Eraqus replied, "Then I would suggest you dye your hair a different color."

Marluxia groaned, "Never mind. Are you the leader?"

"If by leader you mean key blade master than yes," he replied.

"Well good," Marluxia said, "Why is the superior here?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Master Eraqus said, closing the door behind him, "Crazy Jehovah's Witnesses…"

"So you were talking about Terra," Ven said.

"Terra," Marluxia asked, "I guess that was the superior's somebody's name…"

"What does that mean," asked Ven.

"Never mind," Marluxia answered, "Listen, I come from the future."

"How did you get here," Ven asked.

"I took the TARDIS," Marluxia made up.

"You mean the phone booth you fell out of," Ven asked, very confused.

"That works," Marluxia replied, "Thank you."

The phone booth reappeared in the Gray room back at the castle in current times after a few stops. Marluxia walked out, and Ienzo had followed him from their last stop, "So this is the castle that never was…"

Zexion stood up, "Whoa it's a tiny me."

The Doctor looked up, "Technically, if Ienzo never became Zexion than wouldn't that make Zexion not exist?"

Zexion's eyes widened, "Shit," and he vanished, his book falling on the floor.

"What just happened," Xemnas 1 asked.

Marluxia looked up, "Wait why are there two superiors?"

"You're a little late to the party," Xaldin replied, "We figured that out about an hour ago. Also the universe is apparently going to be destroyed or something."

"Interesting," Marluxia replied nonchalantly, "Oh by the way superior your girlfriend from the past is hot, why would you lose her?"

"I had a girlfriend," Xemnas 1 asked.

The Doctor was freaking out. Axel was leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall over, "Well, this guy seems happy to have his phone booth back."

"I had a girl friend?"

Larxene came in with a cup of coffee, took one look at what was going on with the other members and went back to her own room this time. Roxas was reading a book upside down, "This makes no sense…"

Vexen turned it right side up. Roxas nodded, "No it still doesn't make any sense. Who is this voice guy and why is he talking to Max?"

"I had a girl friend?"

"Yes Xemnas," Luxord replied, "You had a girlfriend. We get it. The other Xemnas still has one."

"I am not his girlfriend," the random chick finally stopped kissing Xemnas 2.

"Who are you," everyone in room asked at the same time.

"None of your business," she replied and went back to kissing Xemnas 2.

Roxas looked outside at the giant black storm cloud gathering, "Hey guys there's a storm of darkness outside."

Axel pointed at the wall next to him, "and there's a giant crack in the wall."

The doctor screamed, "We're all gonna die!"

Vexen shrugged, "We're already dead."

Laxaeus entered the room, "Hey what did I miss? Whoa, Xemnas why are there two of you? And how did Zexion get so short?"

Everyone groaned.

**The End…for now…**

**So is the universe going to blow up? Is everyone dead? Will Axel ever get some ice cream? And who was that girl who made out with Xemnas 2? Was she someone from Doctor Who like Donna Nobel (:O)? Or someone from Kingdom Hearts like Namine, Kairi, or Aqua? We'll see if I ever get any free time…**

**Oh and kudos for anyone who got the Maximum Ride reference!**

**Peace out!**

**Pikachu 203**


End file.
